Talk:Blake Belladonna/@comment-92.112.53.90-20170830071021/@comment-4010415-20170901074416
She knew there was no way to stop Sun, so she knew that continuing to try was pointless, especially since, like I said, 1. They were literally in the middle of the ocean. Even if she did try to force him to go away, there was nowhere for him to go. 2. The only way for her to forcibly put distance between them would be to run away, but that would've meant leaving Menagerie before she had gotten to do what she went there for. For all we know, she could've been planning to leave him behind once she was finished there. Why not tell RWY? Well, considering that Yang was unconscious, Weiss got dragged back to Atlas, and Ruby also ended up unconscious for several hours... there was no way for her to tell them, when she decided to leave. And she knew that, if she told them she was leaving, they would've wanted to go with her, regardless of how much she told them not to. This is especially since, in order to even get onto a ship to Menagerie, she had to travel to wherever she could catch a ship there, which was probably somewhere on the eastern coast of Sanus, as that would be a quicker, more direct path. If something happened to any member of RWY on the way to the east coast, she wouldn't have been able to forgive herself. There's also, of course, the fact that she may not have been planning to stay in Menagerie. Weiss' songs paint Jacques in a very different light than we see him in the show, and it's a shame that they failed to present him the way that the songs describe him. The song It's My Turn has lyrics like these, talking about Jacques from Weiss' perspective: "What a shame that you came around and told me... Said my dreams can't come true. 'Don't be foolish. Give up your wish. Big things aren't for you.' And how you'd scold and chide me, forever criticize me..." "You were the one who held me down and told me I was heading nowhere. You said 'Know your place. Accept your fate and show good face and be thankful that you're there.'" "That was so long ago when you owned me. I believed it was true. Bend me, shape me, build me, break me. Why was I your fool?" "Wasted years that I spent never knowing, I was kept, I was used. Never-ending, condescending. Now I just refuse. I don't care what it costs me. I know I almost lost me." The song Mirror Mirror Part 2 has these lyrics: "Years of scorn will leave you cold. 'Forget your dreams. Do what you're told.' When disapproval's all you're shown, the safest place becomes alone." The song This Life is Mine speaks to Jacques a lot, with lyrics like these: "I've been afraid, never standing on my own. I let you be the keeper of my pride. Believed you when you told me I was nothing on my own." "Amazing how you conquered me, chained me in servility, and made me see the world the way you told me to. But I was young and didn't have a way to know the truth. Born to live your legacy, existing just to fill your needs, a casualty of this so-called 'family' that you have turned into a travesty. But I don't intend to suffer any longer." "I'm not your pet, not another thing you own. I was not born guilty of your crimes. Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore. I won't be possessed, burdened by your royal test. I will not surrender. This life is mine." "Shame that it took so long to rescue me from the guilt you used to tie me to your family tree. I guess your training failed. You're not in charge. I'm free. Your patriarchal prison won't hold me." - This is actually where the song makes it 100% clear that she is talking to her father, as a "patriarch" is the male head of a family. The current patriarch of the Schnee family appears to be Jacques. This Life is Mine explains why Weiss stood against Jacques so aggressively. She has decided that she is finished listening to him. She felt that she was being controlled by him, and she doesn't want to be controlled anymore. Now, let's also look at the official RWBY manga. Chapters 3 and 4 explained what was happening in the White Trailer. Basically, it begins with Weiss saying that she used to be praised by everyone except her father, and it is revealed that the only reason those people were praising her is just because she's a Schnee. The only thing her father ever said about her accomplishments was just "As expected." One day, Weiss was training at home, while Jacques' secretary watched her. The secretary told her that she should continue her training at Atlas Academy, but she reminded him that she had already said she wanted to go to Beacon Academy. It becomes clear that Jacques wanted her to go to Atlas so she could stay at home. She continues insisting that she wants to go to Beacon, so the secretary lets the giant suit of armor enter the training room. He tells her that Jacques said if she still insisted on going to Beacon, she must defeat the armor. He also tells her that the Schnee Dust Company put multiple specimens of "possession-type Grimm" inside of it. Miles and Kerry revealed in the Volume 4 Directors Commentary that the Grimm they put in the armor were Geists, like the one RNJR faced. The secretary then tells her that the armor is three times stronger than it originally was. Weiss responds to this by saying "So you're basically saying I don't stand a chance." It's possible that Jacques believed it would be incredibly difficult, maybe even impossible, for her to defeat it. She fights it anyway, while narrating that she used to have a distorted view of family pride, and that left her with no sense of self. In other words, she had no sense of who she, as one single person, was. Winter snapped her out of that, and she decided she wanted to create a sense of self that she could be proud of, just like Winter did. So, she really is following in Winter's foot steps. The armor gave her a scar over her eye, and she defeated it, thus gaining permission to go to Beacon. Then, she held a sudden charity concert as a test to see if her father would make an effort to attend it. Unfortunately, the manga doesn't tell us whether he did or not. So, basically, the songs and the manga do a much better job at explaining why she feels the way she does about Jacques. It's a shame that the show has failed to explain it to us. Where was the Jacques who told her to give up her dreams? Where was the Jacques who demanded that she simply do as she's told? Where was the Jacques who told her that she is nothing on her own? The closest the show came to actually showing Jacques being controlling is that, when Weiss started to move away from him at the charity ball, he immediately grabbed her arm, as if by reflex. All she wanted to do was go look at the painting of Beacon, but she felt the need to lie and say she was going to get a drink. Children who have overly strict parents develop a habit of lying to their parents about what they're doing and why, even when it is not necessary. And yeah, I really wish that the story would focus more on Blake herself, than on her with Ilia, Adam, or Sun. Though, at the same time, I also wish that the story would give Sun some focus that has nothing to do with the fact that he has a crush on Blake and wants to help her. I want to see Sun be treated as his own person, and I want to see Blake get some focus without Adam or Ilia.